Inuyasha and Kagome
by DJ Blue Dragon
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome and the rest are trying to keep everyone safe but, keeping everyone safe is just too hard. Especially when Koga is out there. And there is sort of a twist to it. This is my first fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own any of these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Also, this is not accurate with what happened in ****Inuyasha****. Enjoy!**

Chapter One: Stupid Wolf!

It was a sunny day in the feudal era a few weeks after the fight against Naraku. We were lounging around Lady Kaede's village, having a good time celebrating the defeat of Naraku. We still had a few shards to find but, we wanted to relax first. I brought some board games from my time to the feudal era to play. Inuyasha tried to eat some pieces. We played for hours then went to bed. It felt good to be out of school.

The next day we were going out to search for the remaining jewel shards. We found two or three. It was getting dark so we set up camp near a spring to wash up in. Sango and I were going first.

We were on our way to the springs and we heard a noise but ignored it. We got in the water and were washing when Sango asked.

"Kagome did you tell Inuyasha about your feeling's for him?"

"No. I'm scared to. What if he rejects me? What if he doesn't love me back?"

"Kagome, he loves you. That's why he has stayed with you for so long."

"I know." sigh.

"Kagome, tell him. I'll make sure Miroku doesn't follow you guys."

I laughed.

I stepped out of the water to dry myself and heard a low growl. I quickly put my clothes on got my bow ready. I yelled, "Who's there?"

No answer. "Come out of hiding!" No answer again.

"Kagome, I don't think anybody is-"

Before she could finish a wolf jumped out of the forest, knocked me over making me drop my bow arrow then attacked me. It was black and had red eyes, fangs the color of blood. Its hind legs were on my stomach making bruises and scratching it. Sango just looked horrified and didn't do anything. I had my arm against my chest so the wolf wouldn't hurt me. "Get off me stupid wolf!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I grabbed hold of my arrow and was about to stab it but I cried out in pain and dropped my arrow again, it had bitten me in the arm that I had across my chest. I got hold of my arrow and stabbed it. It stopped moving and died. My shirt was covered in blood from the wolf's wounds. I could hardly breathe.

"Stay here Kagome, I'll go get some help."

"O-ok." Was all I could say. Then another wolf came stood in front of me. But this one looked familiar.

"K-Koga is that you?"

"Kagome!" He said with worry. He looked and saw the wolf next to me. I started to see black spots from losing to much blood.

"Kagome!"

With that, I passed out.

O~O~O~O~O~O

"Inuyasha! Kagome was badly hurt at the springs by a wolf. She said panicked."

When they got to the springs, she was gone. There was a pool of blood where she had been laying along with Kagome's bow and the wolf with an arrow sticking out of it.

"Her scent is mixed in with Koga!"

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked with confusion.

"Yeah, he is the only one with that smell."

"Kirara!"

"Inuyasha, Miroku and I are going to fly can you stay down on the ground and lead the way to Kagome."

"Yeah." I hope your safe Kagome it's my fault you got hurt I should have come. I knew something was wrong.

O~O~O~O~O~O

I hear laughing and I open my eye to see I'm in Koga's cave. I get up and scream from the pain in my stomach. Koga shot his eyes at me. And runs over to me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I get up but winced I lift my shirt just a little to see I have a big bruise and scratches on my stomach.

"Here." He had given me my first aid kit.

"How did you get this?"

"You left your yellow bag by the springs."

"Thank you"

"No problem anything for the woman I love."

I blushed then asked him. "How did you find me?"

"I was following the wolf and was about to kill him when I heard you say "Who's there?". Then the wolf followed your voice and I followed the wolf. Then I heard you say "Come out of Hiding!" I was about to yell run, but I was too late. He had jumped out and attacked you. Then I heard you scream. I was about to go to you when you killed it. Then I sent one of my wolves to see if it was dead. After you passed out, I took you here."

"I'm sorry I should have just killed it when I had a chance." He pulled me into a hug. I just sat their awkwardly. He pulled away.

"You were asleep for two days-."

"What!?"

"I said you were asleep for two days and I had to bandage your arm wound."

"I'm sorry for causing all this trouble."

"It's fine."

"Here is some food." He gives me some cooked fish and some water.

"Thank you."

He nods then says "I'm going to go talk with my tribe."

I nod. I just think he wanted to give me some time to be by myself. I ate some of my food. I start to bandage my arm wincing every once in a while. Then I went to my stomach and bandaged it. I was tired so I decided to take a nap.

O~O~O~O~O~O

"How long until we get there, we've been flying for two days?" Shippo complained.

"Until we get to Koga's cave were Kagome is," Miroku said.

"When will that be?"

"Now," Sango said.

We landed outside of Koga's cave then went inside. I searched for Kagome and went straight to her. She was sleeping. I smelt blood coming from her. I ran to her and woke her up and hugged her, she winced so I loosened my grip a little.

"Inuyasha?" She said a little tired.

"Kagome. I'm sorry I should have gone and helped you. I heard you I just thought you were talking to Sango. Then I heard you scream and thought something was wrong and started running to you but I didn't make it to you. You could have died. He starts to cry.

"Inuyasha. It's ok I didn't die I'm fine. Ok."

He looks at me with his red and puffy eyes and asked: "What happened?"

"I was getting out of the water to dry off then I heard a low growl coming from the forest. I quickly got dressed got my bow ready and pointed my arrow to the sound. Then I said, "Who's there." There was no answer so I said: "Come out of hiding!" After I said that a wolf jumped out and knocked me over making me drop my bow and arrow on the ground. I had my arm against my chest so the wolf wouldn't hurt me. He was stepping and scratching my stomach with his back legs. I was going to stab it when it bit my arm. That had made me drop my arrow again, I screamed. Finally, I stabbed. I was out of breath I couldn't breathe. Sango went to go get help. After she left another wolf came and was in front of me but it was just Koga's wolf. Then I passed out from losing to much blood. When I woke up, I was here.

I was crying so was Inuyasha.

"I will never let anything like that happen to you again because I-I love you and I will protect you."

I leaned against his shoulder while crying and said in a whisper "I love you too."

We stayed like that for a while. We broke apart and Inuyasha kissed me. I kissed him back.

Inuyasha let go of me and walked over to Koga. I thought he was going to kill him, instead, he hugged him and said: "Thank you, Koga, you saved Kagome's life." I was shocked that he did that.

After all that Inuyasha came back to me, sat down next to me but his arm around my waist and lied his head on my shoulder and fell asleep.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo walked over to me.

Shippo jumped into my hands.

"Kagome you're not hurt?"

"Well... a little."

"Ok, I'm going to go play with Kirara."

"Told you I would keep Miroku away."

"Away from what?" He asked

I laughed. I missed everybody.

"Nothing, girl stuff."

Miroku blushed. And said, "He was worried about you being hurt so he didn't sleep."

"He did," I asked with worry in my voice.

Sango nodded. "He said he just wasn't tired."

"But I talked to him and asked what was wrong he said he was worried about you and how badly hurt you were."

**Wow, guys that was fun. I had no idea of what to call this so yeah. Hope you enjoyed my first Fanfiction. There will be more to come, don't worry. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again, chapter two. **

* * *

Chapter Two: A love between Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha needed his sleep so we stayed for some time. I laid him on the ground and used my lap as his pillow. Koga kept looking at Inuyasha the entire time we were there. He looked jealous

"Any interesting news about you two?" I asked smirking.

Sango and Miroku's face turned the color of tomatoes.

"Well, he told me he was in love and I told him I was in love and we went under a tree and kissed."

Both their faces became even redder.

I laughed and Inuyasha woke up.

"What's all the commotion?"

"Oh, nothing. Go back to sleep."

"You have the most soothing voice."

Then he went back to sleep.

The blood really ran to his head this time. Come to think of it, tonight the night Inuyasha turns human. That explains all of this mushy stuff. His love for me is really shown because he is a human. We have to stay here so nothing bad happens to Inuyasha.

"Koga!"

"Yes Kagome" He still looked mad.

"Can we stay here tonight?"

Sango and Miroku looked over at me with confusion.

"Of course you can. Anything for the woman I love." He's trying to make Inuyasha jealous. Well, he's asleep so it isn't going to work.

"Ok." was all I said.

Koga walks away back to his tribe.

"He turns human tonight."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sango said.

It was getting darker and darker outside and I started to get more tired. Inuyasha's hair was black and his claws were gone. Sango and Miroku looked as if they were about to pass out, but they were getting ready for bed by rolling out there beds and getting comfy. I wasn't all that tired because I slept for two days and took a nap earlier so I took watch. The cave was very quiet all you could hear were sounds outside and the soft snores of everybody. I had my bow next to me just in case. I gently stroked Inuyasha's hair, it was silky and soft. I'm surprised it's this soft considering how much gets in his hair. Then it hit me, he was using my shampoo and conditioner. No wonder I'm going throw it so fast. I don't care.  
I looked around to find Koga sitting in a tree outside I would have gotten up to talk to him but I didn't want to wake up Inuyasha so I sat there. I saw Shippo and Kirara sleeping in the little rollout bed I got them from my time.

Thankfully I was able to lay my head against the cave wall and listen to all the sounds, the different types of snoring. Inuyasha started to stir a little he opens his eyes a little.

"Kagome where are you?"

"I'm right here, I'm ok, nothing happened to me. I say as I gently start stroking his hair again.

"Ok good." And he's back asleep.

I yawn a little which means I need sleep. I lay my head against the cave wall and close my eyes thinking of what happened these last couple of days thinking about it makes me start to cry. I sniffle a little making Koga look at me, and walks to me.

"What's wrong?" He whispers.

"Nothing just, I can't believe I got attacked by a wolf. I whisper back

"It's ok we've all had something scary happen to us when I was a kid other kids said I would never be successful because I was the smallest runt in our pack. Because of that, I ran away thinking they would leave me alone, but they went looking for me. One asked, "Were you scared is that why you ran away." I couldn't help myself I told them that I'm not scared and that the need to mind their own business. They never came back."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be it's not your fault. Now get some sleep. Ok." He walks away, back into the tree and goes to sleep.

I give Inuyasha a kiss on the forehead then put my head back on the cave wall drifting off into sleep.

O~O~O~O~O~O

I wake up to a cool breeze lying on the ground with Inuyasha's red shirt on me like a blanket and my yellow backpack as a pillow. My neck hurt so much, must have been because of how I slept. The sun is just starting to come up. I sit so that I'm starring at the sunrise. The sunrise is so pretty

"Pretty huh."

I jumped but it was just Inuyasha. He sits next to me.

"Inuyasha you scared me, but yeah I love the sunrise and the sunset, the colors it makes and the way the light shines on the clouds."

There were a few minutes of silence between them.

"Inuyasha, do you still want to become a full-fledged demon?"

"Do you want me to become a full-fledged demon?"

"No not really, I love you as a half-bread even if I need to protect you sometimes when you're human and stand by your side to fight in battle, I will still stay with you."

He pulls me into a hug and gives me a kiss on the forehead. That just shows he loves me.

Everyone starts to wake up and get ready for the day. I make breakfast for everyone in our group and Koga. Inuyasha wasn't very happy but I wanted to do that because he took care of me those couple of days and let us stay here. We're getting ready to leave so I wanted to go talk to Koga.

"Hey, thank you for helping me, if you hadn't of I would have died."

"No problem"

"Kagome where leaving!" Inuyasha yelled from Kirara

"Ok! By Koga see you whenever."

"Yeah, whatever."

"What's wrong Koga?"

"Why do you have to stay with that Mutt?"

"Well, he needs me.

"No he doesn't I need you, all he needs from you is to be his jewel finder."

"No, I'm not, I chose to stay with him and he's ok with it and I have friends unlike with you I don't have friends here. Besides Inuyasha loves me and I love him back!"

With that Kagome walked away from Koga and walked over to Inuyasha and hugged him.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"come on Kagome we have shards to find."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"I love you."

His face turned the same color as his redshirt.

"I love you too."

Koga was mad you could almost see the fumes coming out of his ears.

"Get your hands off of her! You don't deserve her!"

"Listen, fleabag, if she wants to stay with me then let her. If she wants to stay with you then let her.

Inuyasha starts to draw his Tetsusaiga

"Guys, I'm really not something to fight over. Am I?"

"Kagome, get behind me."

"No." I stand right in front of Inuyasha.

"What did you just say?"

"No. I'm tired of feeling like I'm the reason you guys fight! Koga, I'm in love with Inuyasha and that's it ok!"

No answer from Inuyasha or Koga. Inuyasha's face was red from embarrassment. Koga's face was red with anger.

"We should be leaving. Come on Inuyasha."

He was following when Koga knocked him on the head and made him go unconscious. I stop and give Koga a glare waiting for Inuyasha to get up but he doesn't

"Inuyasha?"

There is no answer. I run over to Inuyasha. How did he do that Inuyasha is much stronger then Koga but he made him go unconscious?

"What the heck Koga why did you do that!" He grabs my arm and runs away with me.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I'm trying different perspectives, the last chapter I did Kagome's and Inuyasha's perspective, but this I just did Kagome's perspective. Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a while, I don't deserve you guy but anyway sorry, I haven't updated in a while I've been busy, with the school starting. Hope you enjoy. Also, if you are very emotional like me you might want to get a tissue before you start to read this.**

* * *

Chapter three: Courage

He keeps running and I keep trying to pull away. I had no idea of where we were going but we were in the woods close to the mountains. Inuyasha please come and find me I don't know what to do.

"Koga let go of me!" I scream.

"No, haven't I told you before he doesn't deserve you, he just wants you to be his shard finder Kagome, can't you see that!"

There was some silence between us and we were walking now, the woods were so silent.

"Koga I want to stay with Inuyasha because I love him, I'm sorry but I don't love you. Your kind and caring but you're not Inuyasha." I say sadly

He stops walking and let's go of my arm. "I'm sorry I ever tried to love you, you just became a heartbreak." He runs away and leaves me alone with nothing. I start crying silently for a while. I eventually get up and start calling Inuyasha's name for about twenty minutes and I hear nothing. I fall to the ground and start to sob.

"Inuyasha! Please come find me I'm scared and I don't know what to do!" I say sobbing even more. I walk around trying to find my way back, my vision was blurry so I couldn't see well. I ended up running into a lot of things. I give up looking for him and fall to the ground crying again.

It was starting to get dark and I was hearing sounds of demons in the woods around me. I was afraid that a demon was going to attack me.

"Kagome?" I about jump out of my skin and think it's Inuyasha so I look behind me and see Sesshomaru. What is he doing here?

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"I heard someone crying and yelling Inuyasha's name so I came to see who it was and it ended up being you."

"Sorry, it's just that, I've been stuck here with no idea of where to go and I'm scared."

"Inuyasha is on his way."

"Oh, thank you?"With that, he walked away back into the woods.

It was getting darker but I couldn't keep my eyes open so I curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

O~O~O~O~O~O

I woke up to voices talking but it was just Inuyasha's and Miroku's voices. We were in Lady Kaede's hut

"Inuyasha is that you?"

"Kagome!" He sounded relieved. He pulls me into a gentle hug

"Inuyasha!" I start to cry. "I was so worried that you wouldn't find me or I would have been eaten by some demon." I smile now that I'm with him but he starts to cry.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?"

"I didn't protect you like I promised I would, now your hurt and I'm hurt that I hurt you."

I look down and see that I have cuts and a big bruise where Koga had grabbed my arm and some on my arms and legs. The sun was high in the sky but the air was cold for some reason. Then I felt it, a jewel shard was nearby.

**A.N can't be Inuyasha without a fight, can it?**

"Inuyasha, I sense a jewel shard and it's coming really fast!"

"Miroku get Kagome out of here! She is still hurt from the wolf and last night."

"I'm fine, really."

"No you're not, look at yourself."

I look down at myself then at my arm it was still covered in bandages. I look around and find my bow and arrows and pick them up. "I'm not going to just sit around and let you fight alone!"

"No Kagome, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Inuyasha, I'll be fine I can protect myself; I'm a priestess for God's sake."

"Fine be my guest."

I smiled and gave him a hug. Miroku had left the room long ago if he was here oh boy would it be embarrassing.

"Let's go fight this demon," I say as I run out the door towards the edge of the village where the demon was. Sango and Miroku were there already and ready to fight.

The demon was about seven feet tall and had green skin with scales it looked like a chicken just with scales and arms instead of wings. Its arms had some muscle to them. It had five fingers on each hand. One hand was holding a bone boomerang and the other was holding a sword. Its mouth had two fangs hanging out and its eyes were purple. It had a yellow nose that looked like a beak. Its legs were chicken legs with five talons. It had jewel shards in each arm and leg.

"My name is Oni niwatori" The demon's voice boomed. (It means Demon Chicken.) "And I'm here for the jewel shards. Give them to me now!"

Before Inuyasha could hit the demon with his Windscar I shot an arrow at him in the forehead but he caught it.

"Ah, priestess I have been looking for you. Give me the shards."

"No chance demon!" I shoot another arrow at his forehead but this time something weird happened. The arrow split into 4 and went to each arm and leg were the jewel shards were. There was a big light and the monster was gone and the shards were in my hand altogether and the ones I had from defeating Naraku.

"What happened" Sango asked.

"I don't know," I said. Kaede walked to us from the village.

"Was that light Kagome's?"

I nodded.

"Do ye know what that means?"

"No. What does it mean Kaede?"

"That was the light of the most powerful priestess alive."

"What!" everybody said in unison except Kaede.

"Ye have strong spiritual power. That's why ye defeated Naraku."

"That makes sense- Wait, most powerful priestess alive!"

"What do you mean 'most powerful priestess alive'!"

"I'm just a reincarnation of Kikyo right."

"No child ye are from your world. Not ours."

* * *

**Hey, how did I do sorry its a short chapter? I have come to a writer's block. If you have any ideas please put them in the review. Thanks, Till Next Time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I don't know what else to do with this story. I may come back to it but right now I'm not worried about it. I'm sorry it's just I have three stories started and I feel like I'm trying to meet a deadline so please forgive me. If you have any ideas on how to conclude this story please put your ideas in the review spot or PM me. Thank you.**


End file.
